


Drowning Thoughts

by tempo_loser



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: angsty, bewarb, guys i suck at writing summaries, well i hope i hit some of your feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempo_loser/pseuds/tempo_loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley wakes up in an unknown place after he "killed" Bill. He tries to escape but it deemed to be worthless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao i had this in mind since the day the finale aired. 'm not feeling too well lately-- kind of in this self pity hole here of hell :D

Please listen to [this](%E2%80%9CStanley!%E2%80%9D%20%20%20He%20gasped%20and%20jerked%20awake.%20It%20felt%20like%20as%20if%20his%20heart%20just%20dropped%20right%20out%20of%20his%20chest.%20%20That%20voice...The%20voice%20that%20will%20be%20forever%20etched%20in%20his%20mind%20echoed%20in%20his%20head.%20Stan%20shivered%20at%20the%20memory.%20But%20all%20is%20good,%20right?%20That%20dang%20corn%20chip%20is%20gone%20forever.%20%20%20He%20exhales%20a%20breath%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20realize%20he%20was%20holding.%20%20%20It%E2%80%99s%20okay.%20It%E2%80%99s%20all%20over.%20%20%20Getting%20his%20thoughts%20sorted%20out,%20Stan%20looked%20around.%20He%20was%20trapped%20in%20some%20kind%20of%20cave%20thingamajigger.%20He%20patted%20himself%20over%20and%20realized%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20in%20his%20usual%20attire.%20Stan%20had%20on%20a%20white%20t-shirt%20and%20tight%20jeans.%20Oh%20gee.%20He%20faintly%20remembers%20the%20times%20he%20went%20out%20like%20this.%20Why%20was%20he%20in%20this%20outfit?%20That%20was%20a%20mystery.%20%20Have%20you%20ever%20heard%20of%20the%20phrase,%20%E2%80%9CLight%20at%20the%20end%20of%20the%20tunnel?%E2%80%9D%20Well,%20that%20was%20the%20situation%20he%20was%20in.%20Except,%20%E2%80%9Cthe%20light%20of%20the%20end%20of%20the%20tunnel%E2%80%9D%20has%20freakin%E2%80%99%20bars%20blocking%20the%20way!%20%20%20The%20realization%20hit%20him%20and%20he%20bolted%20to%20the%20end,%20tripping%20along%20the%20way.%20Stan%20gripped%20onto%20the%20bars.%20It%20was%20no%20more%20than%202%20inches%20wide.%20%E2%80%9CWhat%20in%20the%20world%20is%20this?%E2%80%9D%20He%20scowled%20at%20the%20obstacle%20in%20the%20way%20of%20his%20freedom.%20Of%20course,%20he%20knew.%20He%E2%80%99d%20been%20in%20jail%20more%20than%20the%20number%20of%20anyone%E2%80%99s%20age.%20%20%20He%20tried%20pulling%20on%20the%20bars,%20pushing,%20kicking,%20but%20none%20of%20that%20worked.%20%E2%80%9CThese%20stupid%20rods!%E2%80%9D%20Stan%20sank%20onto%20his%20knees.%20He%20doesn%E2%80%99t%20want%20to%20be%20stuck%20here!%20The%20cave%20was%20no%20bigger%20than%20the%20attic!%20%20%20Staring%20out,%20he%20noticed%20the%20beautiful%20scene%20outside.%20It%20was%20night%20though%20%20the%20moon%20gleamed%20down,%20enhancing%20everything%20it%20touched.%20He%20looked%20down%20and%20was%20baffled%20when%20he%20saw%20sand,%20a%20beach.%20The%20sand%20glimmered%20in%20the%20moonlight%20and%20as%20well%20as%20the%20waves%20crashing%20onto%20it.%20The%20boardwalk%20was%20perfect,%20without%20a%20single%20footprint%20on%20it.%20%20%20The%20scenery%20seemed%20too%E2%80%A6.Too%20perfect.%20%20%20It%20bothered%20him%20a%20lot.%20%20%20He%20glanced%20at%20the%20moon%20one%20more%20time%20and%20his%20eyes%20widen%20when%20he%20saw%20a%20slit%20pupil%20in%20it.%20He%20immediately%20jumped%20up,%20stumbling%20back%20in%20horror.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CNo..%E2%80%9D%20He%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CNo,%20no,%20no,%20no!%20This%20is%20all%20wrong!%E2%80%9D%20%20Stan%20started%20banging%20on%20the%20walls%20of%20the%20cave,%20desperately%20searching%20for%20a%20way%20out.%20He%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20going%20to%20be%20some%20prisoner.%20%E2%80%9CDamn%20this!%E2%80%9D%20He%20threw%20his%20arm%20back,%20hands%20clenching%20into%20a%20fist%20and%20continued%20pounding.%20%20%E2%80%9CGet%20me%20outta%E2%80%99%20here!%E2%80%9D%20Stan%20demanded.%20%E2%80%9CI%20know%20you%E2%80%99re%20there,%20ya%E2%80%99%20evil%20one%20eye%20monster!%E2%80%9D%20%20He%20turned%20to%20glare%20at%20the%20moon,%20which%20was%20staring%20back%20at%20him.%20Fine,%20he%20thought.%20%20I%E2%80%99ll%20break%20out%20of%20here%20my%20own%20way.%20%20Stan%20took%20a%20few%20steps%20back%20and%20prepared%20himself.%20This%20was%20gonna%20hurt.%20%E2%80%9CArrggh!%E2%80%9D%20He%20charged%20and%20launched%20himself%20onto%20the%20bars.%20There%20was%20pain%20everywhere%20throughout%20his%20body%20and%20there%E2%80%99s%20going%20to%20be%20tons%20of%20bruises.%20%20%20He%20could%20feel%20the%20rush%20of%20the%20wind%20smacking%20him%20in%20the%20face%20and%20the%20way%20his%20legs%20struggled%20to%20find%20ground.%20But%20there%20was%20none.%20%20%20Falling%20down,%20he%20tried%20to%20grasp%20onto%20something,%20anything.%20The%20only%20thing%20he%20caught%20was%20air.%20Stan%20was%20lucky%20he%20landed%20onto%20a%20pile%20of%20rocks.%20%20%20He%20rolled%20onto%20his%20side,%20whimpering%20in%20agony.%20Besides%20cursing%20every%20word%20he%20knew%20under%20his%20breath,%20he%20laid%20there%20for%20a%20few%20minutes,%20refusing%20to%20get%20up.%20He%20didn%E2%80%99t%20know%20if%20this%20was%20worth%20it%20anymore.%20Was%20there%20even%20a%20way%20out?%20%20%20Stan%20sucked%20in%20a%20weary%20breath%20and%20pushed%20himself%20up,%20holding%20onto%20a%20tree%20branch%20for%20support.%20Surveying%20his%20surroundings,%20something%20caught%20his%20eye.%20%20%20A%20boat.%20%20%20It%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20big,%20more%20like%20the%20size%20of%20a%20small%20canoe.%20He%20licked%20his%20lips,%20a%20plan%20quickly%20forming%20in%20his%20head%20like%20gears%20coming%20together.%20Limping%20towards%20the%20small%20wooden%20boat,%20Stan%20grinned%20a%20grin%20of%20triumph%20once%20he%20was%20in%20front%20of%20it.%20%20%20It%E2%80%99ll%20do.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CAh-%20ouch,%E2%80%9D%20He%20winced%20as%20he%20climbed%20into%20the%20small%20vessel.%20%20%E2%80%9CAha!%E2%80%9D%20Perfect!%20A%20paddle!%E2%80%9D%20He%20held%20it%20up%20like%20a%20rare%20item.%20It%20was%20short%20and%20small%20but%20he%E2%80%99ll%20take%20it.%20Victory%20was%20just%20a%20mile%20away.%20%20.%20.%20.%20.%20.%20.%20%20The%20calm,%20glittering%20waves%20transformed%20into%20dark,%20hungry%20ones.%20The%20water%20lapped%20at%20his%20boat,%20threatening%20to%20flip%20him%20over.%20Stan%20stood%20up%20uneasily.%20Everything%20was%20fine%20just%20a%20few%20minutes%20ago%E2%80%A6%20%20A%20shadow%20loomed%20over%20him,%20like%20a%20giant%20monster.%20He%20looked%20back%20to%20see%20a%20gigantic%20wave,%20one%20that%20would%20make%20the%20manotaurs%20run%20and%20hide.%20His%20mouth%20naturally%20opened%20to%20scream,%20yell,%20cry.%20But%20a%20choked%20noise%20escaped%20from%20him%20before%20the%20water%20rushes%20at%20him%20and%20the%20taste%20of%20salt%20filled%20his%20mouth.%20%20%20Stan%20struggled,%20flailed%20and%20kicked.%20He%20tried%20to%20swim-%20but%20he%20was%20too%20heavy.%20His%20hands%20went%20up%20to%20his%20throat%20as%20he%20fought%20to%20breathe.%20%20Stanley%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20hold%20it%20in%20much%20longer%20so%20he%20exhaled%20the%20breath%20he%20was%20holding,%20allowing%20the%20water%20to%20occupy%20his%20lungs.%20%20It%20hurts.%20My%20god!%20It%20hurts!%20%20He%20almost%20wanted%20to%20curl%20up%20and%20cry%20at%20the%20pathetic%20death%20that%20was%20waiting%20for%20him.%20Only,%20Stan%20just%20drifted%20downwards%20towards%20the%20bottomless%20sea.%20His%20head%20was%20fuzzy%20and%20he%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20make%20out%20anything%20anymore.%20Closing%20his%20eyes,%20he%20chuckled.%20Although%20it%20just%20became%20bubbles.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CFord...kids%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D%20%20%20He%20smiled%20at%20the%20thought%20of%20them.%20The%20smile%20didn%E2%80%99t%20last%20long%20though.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99LL%20TEAR%20AWAY%20YOUR%20VICTORY%20LIKE%20YOU%20TORE%20AWAY%20MINE.%E2%80%9D) while reading

 

* * *

 

 

“Stanley!”

 

He gasped and jerked awake. It felt like as if his heart just dropped right out of his chest.  That voice...The voice that will be forever etched in his mind echoed in his head. Stan shivered at the memory. But all is good, right? That dang corn chip is gone forever.

 

He exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

It’s okay. It’s all over.

 

Getting his thoughts sorted out, Stan looked around. He was trapped in some kind of cave thingamajigger. He patted himself over and realized he wasn’t in his usual attire. Stan had on a white t-shirt and tight jeans. Oh gee. He faintly remembers the times he went out like this. Why was he in this outfit? That was a mystery.

 

Have you ever heard of the phrase, “Light at the end of the tunnel?” Well, that was the situation he was in. Except, “the light of the end of the tunnel” has freakin’ bars blocking the way!

 

The realization hit him and he bolted to the end, tripping along the way. Stan gripped onto the bars. It was no more than 2 inches wide. “What in the world is this?” He scowled at the obstacle in the way of his freedom. Of course, he knew. He’d been in jail more than the number of anyone’s age.

 

He tried pulling on the bars, pushing, kicking, but none of that worked. “These stupid rods!” Stan sank onto his knees. He doesn’t want to be stuck here! The cave was no bigger than the attic!

 

Staring out, he noticed the beautiful scene outside. It was night though  the moon gleamed down, enhancing everything it touched. He looked down and was baffled when he saw sand, a beach. The sand glimmered in the moonlight and as well as the waves crashing onto it. The boardwalk was perfect, without a single footprint on it.

 

The scenery seemed too….Too _perfect._

 

It bothered him a lot.

 

He glanced at the moon one more time and his eyes widen when he saw a slit pupil in it. He immediately jumped up, stumbling back in horror.

 

“No..” He whispered. “No, no, no, no! This is all wrong!”

 

Stan started banging on the walls of the cave, desperately searching for a way out. He wasn’t going to be some prisoner. “Damn this!” He threw his arm back, hands clenching into a fist and continued pounding.

 

“Get me outta’ here!” Stan demanded. “I know you’re there, ya’ evil one eye monster!”  He turned to glare at the moon, which was staring back at him. _Fine,_ he thought.

_I’ll break out of here my own way._

 

Stan took a few steps back and prepared himself. This was gonna hurt. “Arrggh!” He charged and launched himself onto the bars. There was pain everywhere throughout his body and there’s going to be tons of bruises.

 

He could feel the rush of the wind smacking him in the face and the way his legs struggled to find ground. But there was none.

 

Falling down, he tried to grasp onto something, anything. The only thing he caught was air. Stan was lucky he landed onto a pile of rocks.

 

He rolled onto his side, whimpering in agony. Besides cursing every word he knew under his breath, he laid there for a few minutes, refusing to get up. He didn’t know if this was worth it anymore. Was there even a way out?

 

Stan sucked in a weary breath and pushed himself up, holding onto a tree branch for support. Surveying his surroundings, something caught his eye.

 

A boat.

 

It wasn’t big, more like the size of a small canoe. He licked his lips, a plan quickly forming in his head like gears coming together. Limping towards the small wooden boat, Stan grinned a grin of triumph once he was in front of it.

 

It’ll do.

 

“Ah- ouch,” He winced as he climbed into the small vessel.  “Aha!” Perfect! A paddle!” He held it up like a rare item. It was short and small but he’ll take it. Victory was just a mile away.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The calm, glittering waves transformed into dark, hungry ones. The water lapped at his boat, threatening to flip him over. Stan stood up uneasily. Everything was fine just a few minutes ago…

 

A shadow loomed over him, like a giant monster. He looked back to see a gigantic wave, one that would make the manotaurs run and hide. His mouth naturally opened to scream, yell, cry. But a choked noise escaped from him before the water rushes at him and the taste of salt filled his mouth.

 

Stan struggled, flailed and kicked. He tried to swim- but he was too heavy. His hands went up to his throat as he fought to breathe.

 

Stanley couldn’t hold it in much longer so he exhaled the breath he was holding, allowing the water to occupy his lungs.

 

_It hurts. My god! It hurts!_

 

He almost wanted to curl up and cry at the pathetic death that was waiting for him. Only, Stan just drifted downwards towards the bottomless sea. His head was fuzzy and he couldn’t make out anything anymore. Closing his eyes, he chuckled. Although it just became bubbles.

 

“Ford...kids…”

 

He smiled at the thought of them. The smile didn’t last long though.

 

 

 

**_“I’LL TEAR AWAY YOUR VICTORY LIKE YOU TORE AWAY MINE.”_ **

  


**Author's Note:**

> STAN DIDNT DIE. I REPEAT. STAN DIDNT DIE.


End file.
